Skye High (SkyeWard)
by xserendipityx
Summary: I hear the sound of my heart beating faster and faster, every thud synchronizing to his every punch. I realize leaving would probably be the wisest thing to do, but I can't bring myself to move. I can't feel, or hear anything except for the sound of our new found rhythm.


**Title: Skye High**

**Author:** Andréa

**Couple:** Skye/Grant Ward

**Rated:** Teen

**Spoilers/Warnings:** May suck...

**Synopsis:** **First FanFiction don't judge. **_ I hear the sound of my heart beating faster and faster, every thud synchronizing to his every punch. I realize leaving would probably be the wisest thing to do, but I can't bring myself to move. I can't feel, or hear anything except for the sound of our new found rhythm.  
_

* * *

**Skye's POV:**

I quietly make my way to the bottom of the spiral staircase leading to the fitness center, careful not to break Ward's concentration on the punching bag before him. His eyes glazed with rage, I witness passion in every hit he makes against the tough material. Ward has always been so controlled, and robotic with his technique. But right now his emotions are taking the lead, with a voracity to demolish whatever or whoever it is that's made him so infuriated.

I hear the sound of my heart beating faster and faster, every thud synchronizing to his every punch. I realize leaving would probably be the wisest thing to do, but I can't bring myself to move. I can't feel, or hear anything except for the sound of our new found rhythm. And then-

BOOM!

Gasping I turn my head towards the unfamiliar noise, only to find FitzSimmons covered in ash due to a failed laboratory experiment next door. _Those two seriously need to get out more_. I think to myself while sighing. Suddenly I hear Ward clear his throat in an attempt to get my attention.

"Oh um.. Hi," I respond, nervously tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing here Skye? This is a private session." He retorts while removing the boxing gloves from his hands, not once looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I mutter.

"Well I'm done now anyways, so you can start," his eyes quickly glance in my direction as he takes a drink from his water bottle.

Nodding my head in agreement I begin to approach him only to have him walk past me towards the stairs. "Wait, where are you going?" I question, while turning on my heel to face his cold stare.

"Upstairs," he answers, his voice frigid.

"But you're my S.O?" I stand there expectantly, waiting for him to respond with an _'Oh right'_ or _'Then lets get started' _but instead I get—

"I'm off the clock," his go to words lately since he doesn't want to deal with me.

Ward continues his way towards the stairs and I swallow in an effort to push down the pain that he's been inflicting on my self-esteem ever since I lied to the team. _Why can't he just forgive me like everybody else has?_ At a loss and struggling to hold back my tears I shut my eyes and open my big mouth. "What were you thinking about?!" Coming to an abrupt halt, Ward turns to face me completely dumfounded. _At least_ _it's a step up from his latest glare._

"What are you talking about?" I sigh regretting my previous words, but it's to late for they have been spoken.

I take a deep breath before venturing any deeper into the conversation. "When I walked in here and I saw you.. _training, _I couldn't help but feel that you were picturing or thinking of something?" I make my way closer to him, as he continues to speculate me. "What were you thinking about Ward?" I continue, unable to hide the worry in my tone.

His body tenses to my question, revealing a subtle amount of his perfectly chiseled chest through his fitted grey t-shirt. His eyes bore into mine and I feel my skin burst into flames. _Now this stare I could get used too… _

"Don't worry I wasn't thinking about _you_ or anything, or at least not exactly…" He responds, bringing me out of my trance.

"What do you mean _not exactly_?" I breathe, still containing myself from my previous state.

Taking three steps towards me he makes us a mere few inches apart. I can feel the heat radiating from his body onto mine, "I don't think this is the time or place to talk about this Skye," I watch his chest move up and down in a tantalizing motion when his breathing begins to pick up. His facial features hard as he stares at me.

"Ward," I whisper, my lips quivering.

"Skye," he warns.

Aching for his kiss, I hover my lips over his. _Kiss me. _We continue to breath each other in, neither of us going in for the kill. Suddenly I feel Ward's hand against my cheek. I lean into his warm touch holding his hand in mine as he runs his thumb over my bottom lip. _This is it. _My eyes flutter into a close, only to open them again and find Ward is gone…

**To be continued?...**


End file.
